harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry potter's after the end
Harry Potter's After the End story is currently being written by Harry Potter wikia user, Twilight saga wikia user, and Harry Potter fan fiction user aliceandjasperforever. She was originally going to write this as a birthday present for her best friend, though she didn't finish in time. Itching for peoples to read her story, and seeing plenty of other fan fictions over there, she began to post the little bit of the story that she had piece by piece onto her blogs. After a while, she ran out of pre-written matierial to work with and began to wing it by writing from scratch on her blogs. Other than the blogs posts, there are no written records of the story written any where else. The first few chapters are written in parts but eventually (after mcuh begging from fellow user harmony2323) the chapters became longer and the parts idea was dropped. Eventually, chapters began to be to time consuming to copy, so she started where she left off and told everybody that if you wanted read them, go to the Harry Potter wikia. About the writter Hi! My user name is aliceandjasperforever. I have 5 edits here on the Harry Potter Fan Ficiton Wikia, but I have 580 ( as of May 25, 2010) on harrypotter wikia. As of the previous date, I am 11 years old and have a distinct neutrality for both Harry Potter and Twilight, I hate how everybody thinks that they have to pick side but they dont because both are really good series. I love Harry Potter because I love anything that can be written but can't be real, and I love action stories. I love Twilight, because it has a supsense feel to it, and it's really interesting, seeing how Bella can get her way, but not always in the way that she suspects, and I love alice and Renesmee and the romance feel to it. Characters!!!!! Main Characters- Ginnevra "Ginny" Molly Potter nee' Weasley Apperence and Ablilties Ginny Weasley is known to have long, read hair and brown eyes, She is chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, an all girl quidditch team and will be married to Harry Potter and will have three kids (James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna). She is accomplished Bat Boogey Hexer and his good at making a room shut up (even if there are no peoples) and clearing reporters. Harry James Potter Apperence and Abilities Harry Potter is known to have black hair and green eyes, he has circular glasses. He is an auror, and will eventually be names head of the auror department. He will be married to Ginny Weasley and will have three kids (James Sirius, Albus Severus , and Lily Luna). He has talents of stunning, stupefying, and reviveing peoples from the preceding hexes. 'George Weasley' 'Hermione Jean Granger' 'Ronald Billius Weasley' Deceased Characters- Fred Weasley Minor Characters (untill further notice)- Luna Lovegood Fluer Isabelle Weasley nee' De'lacuer William "Bill" Arthur Weasley Category:Blog Stories Category:Harry Potter's After the End